


brooken stories

by kittyspring



Category: Ben 10, benrook - Fandom, brooken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set at the end of malefactor.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. blush

It was a quite day in Bell-wood. There was no criminal alien activity what so ever. It was so quite in fact that Ben Tennyson started getting bored as him and his partner drived around Bell-wood. Ben laid his head in his hand letting his elbow rest on the door. He looked out the window that was moving up and down do to his fiddling with the button. This action annoyed his furry partner. Ben stopped his motion when he noticed a small entrance way leading to a tunnel.

"Hey Rook since there's no activity in up town how about we go explore under-town" he asked smiling at the other.

Rook pondered the idea for a moment before pulling over to the side of the road near the tunnel entrance.

"Alright" he said in response. The two unbuckled themselves leaving the truck. Ben practically ran to the tunnel entrance. he looked at Rook with a big childish smile on his face.

"Why are you so eager to explore under-town you have been there many times before why is now any different" Rook asked curiously, wondering why he was so excited. Ben blushed feeling embarrassed for acting like a kid for a breve moment.

"well I never got to actually explore and walk around like I do in uptown" he walked into the tunnel at a much slower pass then before.

"you know I myself have never explored under town except on missions" Rook fallowed his partner into the tunnel.

"Ya that's what I mean we never got a chance to actually look at the stores" Ben smiled again walking a little faster. The two exited the tunnel entering in the small alien populated city known as under-town.

Ben walked to one of the shops nearby. A small merchant was selling some weird alien byproduct. He didn't care much for the strange item that he couldn't identify so he started walking further up the dirt street. Rook fallowed him paying no mind to the first shop. Ben stopped walking when he heard his partner gasp. He tensed up and looked behind him surprise by the unusual noise from the taller male. He relaxed when he saw Rook had a pleased smile on his face. Ben walked over to him looking at the product on the small table. On the table sat a few weird shaped bottles with different colored slimy liquid inside.

"Irken shampoo is the best in known university for fur" Ben toke a bottle from the table. He turned it around to read the back finding it was in some alien language. He sighed in annoyance then turned to look up at Rook. He blushed a light pink when he saw the big smile plastered on his friends face.

"you know a is selling special brushes just for fur she's the green woman up there" the woman at the stand told pointing to her friend. Rooks eyes widened as his smile grew. He turned his head to the other small stands searching for the woman. When he noticed her he rushed over to the small Stan. Ben giggled at the action he turned to the woman at the shampoo stand.

"Do you take American dollars" he asked reaching for his wallet.

"Sure 15 human dollars for one bottle" she told holding an orange bottle. Ben held his wallet looking at her with an irritated look.

"What this stuff is hard to get the Irkens aren't known for their pleasantries" She said aggressively.

"Fine" Ben toke out a ten and a five then put it on the table. The woman handed him the orange bottle.

"Pleasure doing business" she smirked. Ben glared at her then walked away to find his partner. Rook held a bag that was given to him by the green lady. He smiled at the Ravohnnagander.

"Ben I got a great deal on brushes three for only two taytems" he told excitedly. Ben's smile grew at the information. Rook looked down at Ben's hand noticing the bottle.

"What did you get" He asked. Ben blushed hiding the bottle behind his back.

"Oh uh it's...." he toke the bottle from behind him bring the bottle closer to rook as if giving it to him. "i-i bought that shampoo you like" His blush deepening avoiding eye contact with the other male. Rook looked at him surprised at the action.

"Ben are you feeling alright you are red in the face" he pointed out coming closer to Ben forcing the other to bring the bottle to his center and look at him.

"I am fine" He responded his voice cracking as he spoke. Rook looked a little alarmed by the speech. Ben looked at the ground noticing the bag in Rooks hand. He put the bottle through one of the two holes at the top letting it slid in with the brushes.

He shifted his weight moving passed his partner and walking away from him.

"Ben" he called out jogging for a moment to catch up. Ben looked at him his blush now a bright pink.

"I am ok Rook honest" he looked away speeding up his walk. Rook wasn't convinced he was still worried about his green hero. He continued walking up the dirt street an uneasy feeling settling inside of his stomach.

As the day went on Rook kept a close eye on Ben finding that his cheeks were pink for most of the day and sometimes would turn red. Rook was very concerned for his partner but aside from the flushed face he seemed alright except that he would sometimes stutter or avoid making eye contact with Rook.

Rook watched as Ben walked back to the truck with a brown bag and a drink from Burger shack. He opened the door stepping into the truck. He opened his bag ready to dig into the hamburger he had purchased.

"Ben are you sure you are well" Rook asked suddenly, returning from his thoughts.

"ya why" he put his burger back in the bag looking at his friend with a raised brow.

"you have had a flushed face all day and have used many contractions which is unusual for you" Ben blushed again embarrassed about using contractions.

"i-i am fine" He avoided eye contact again.

"That is what I mean you are avoiding eye contact and stuttering that is unlike you Ben" he turned his body so he was facing the teen.

"I know I am just embarrassed and a little nervous" Ben stared at the door as he fiddled with the window button again.

"Nervous about what" Rook raised a brow at the unusually defeated tone of the hero.

Ben was silent as his blush depend to a dark red.

"a - about.... you. I am nervous because you were..... really cute today" Ben clinched the bag filled with his food. He looked at the dash along rook to see just how red he was. Rook found himself speechless his cheeks turning a light purple at the words. His blush was unnoticed by his fur.

"I... think you are cute as well when you are excited" Ben turned his head quickly. his eyes growing wide as he looked at Rook who instinctively looked up his blush deepening a bit.

"You-you think I am cute" Ben asked fiddling with one of the strings sowed onto the chair. Rook looked at him and nodded making Ben smile ear to ear. He looked away from Rook.

"I Think your cute... 40 percent of the time" Ben added think about some of the things Rook does on a daily bases. Rooks felt his heart sank as he sat back in his seat.

"Oh. well what I am I 60 percent of the time" Ben's faded blush became bright once again at the question.

"your pretty sexy most of the time" his voice cracked as he looked out the window. He felt a tapping on his shoulder making him turn towards Rook. The taller smiled tilting Ben's chin up with a couple fingers. He brought his lips gently on the smaller's kissing him briefly. He moved away to see Ben's eyes wide open with a surprised look on his red face. when his mind comprehended what happened he moved his head down so he was looking at the seat.

"oooooohhhh" he groaned taking his shirt and trying to hiding his face with it. Rook chuckled at this action.

"you really are adorable" he said making Ben push him back a bit. His shirt falling back down over his shoulders.

"Quit it" he smiled avoiding eye contact.


	2. Dunk tank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of malefactor.

Rook through a tennis ball at the target causing it to move back. The plat form that was attached to the target split in half then fell to the side above a large tank of water. Ben fell down into the water harshly. The chlorine from the water entering Ben's system like it had done many times. For what seems like an hour Rook has been throwing tennis balls at the target sending Ben into the pool of water. It was getting hard to focus with the lack of air flow to his system and the burning of his lungs as water would enter. Ben swam up to the top grabbing hold of the glass edge. He pulled himself up using his arms to keep his upper body risen from the water. He wheezed and gasped for air. Rooks smile fell noticing the discomfort of his partner. After a moment Ben pushed himself up swinging his legs out of the tank and throwing himself onto the ground. He landed on his feet only for them to give way once he did. He keeled by the tank coughing and trying to catch his breath. Rook ran up the steps kneeling next to his partner.

"Ben are you ok" he asked with a concerned voice. Ben coughed a few times.

"Ya just give me a minute and I'll get back on the plat form" he told, his voice coming out a little horse. Rook held his shoulder, supporting Ben's weight when he was ready to stand. Ben started to stand finding it hard to keep his balance.

"Ben let me take you home" he heard Rook say. Ben groaned holding his head with one hand. Rook led him down the stairs. Cries of children played in the background as Ben tried to walk steady with Rooks help. They walked to the proto-truck that sat in the parking lot. Rook let go of Ben slowly giving him time to steady his balance. He opened the doors at the back running inside to grab Ben a blanket. He came out closing the doors and putting the blanket over the now shivering human.

"I am sorry" he said feeling guilty for the boys condition. Ben was surprised for a moment before smiling.

"Don't worry rook it was all fun and games besides...its for charity" Ben said his cheery tone turning broken at the end. Rook felt even guiltier now. Ben turned and walked slowly to the passengers side of the truck holding the blanket tightly around him. Rook sat down in the drivers seat starting his truck. Ben curled up in his seat bringing his knees to his chest under the blanket. Rook looked over at him blushing at hoe cute Ben looked curled up into a ball under a thick blanket. He pulled out of the and drove out onto the road. Even though rook thought Ben was cute in his current situation he still couldn't help but feel guilty it was his fault that Ben was dizzy, and wet, and having breathing problems. Ben noticed rooks unconventionality in the truck. He sighed wishing the revohnnagander wouldn't blame himself but the situation was his even though it was technically his fault. The truck stopped across the street from Ben's house. Rook stared at his dashboard with a sad look on his face.

"I am sorry" he spoke unlocking the doors. Ben's shoulders fell at a loss of what he could do to cheer his partner up. He perked up a second later with an idea. He let go of the blanket letting it fall to the seat as he stud on his knee and let his right foot touch the ground. He leand forward pecking rooks cheek. The ravohnnagander blushed turning his attention to Ben. Ben sat back in hi seat smiling at the other.

"It's ok I know you didn't mean to hurt me" he opened the door stepping out onto the grassy ground.

"See you tomorrow. Partner" he closed the door then walked around the truck with a big smile on his face. Rook watched him cross the street still suprised by the kiss Ben left on his cheek. Before walking inside his house Ben turned to the truck waving goodbye to his partner. Rook gave a waving at him before starting His truck. The two went their sepret ways for the remainder of the evening both happy with how today went even with all its ups and downs.


	3. Chapter 3

Rook liked everything about Ben from his child like personality to his piercing green eyes. Everything about him was cute or indering except for Bens hips and thighs. Rook never noticed since he always wore pants but the day Ben wore shorts was the day he noticed. Ben was very curvy for a man making his whole body look more appealing in a sexual manner. some of the people at the plumer headquarters also found him attractive which bugged Rook since Ben liked the attention. Out of all the things he liked about Ben his lack of observation always irritated Rook. Some times he thought about just bluntly telling Ben how he felt, how much he wanted to be with him and eventually mate with him. But he always decides agenst it knowing Ben would much rather be with Kai.   
So here Rook sits in one of the chairs at the monitor station watching the screens. He sighs to himself looking to the right then to the left. He was alone on the floor taking over for patalida. He sits back in his chair a saddened look upon him. The doors to the elevator open but Rook makes no move to see who it is.   
"There you are" Rook sits up surprised by the voice he looks behind him to see Ben dusting off his jean shorts that clong to his thighs perfectly. Rook blushed at the sight then quickly looked away. Ben stopped beside his chair turning and leaning agenst the desk.   
"Where'd you go dude I turn around and you weren't there" he asked putting his hands on the desk.  
"I went to help magister patalida with monitor duty since had to leave for a while" Ben looked around noticing no one was on the level besides them. He breathed a sigh of relief making Rook look at him.   
"Good no ones around remind me never to wear shorts again" he looked annoyed as he forced a small laugh.   
"Why" Rook asked wondering what Ben meant. Ben groaned but still smiled.  
"Everyone's been super nice to me all day and it bugs me because it's not 'oh I am just friendly' no it the 'damn you look good I wana get into your pants' kind of nice it just really bugs me" he scratched his head them turned to look at Rook. He sighed again after seeing the confused look on Rooks face. Ben stood up and walked over to the other small monitor station beside Rook. He grabbed the chair and wheeled it closer to Rook. once he was close enough he sat down in the chair then looked straight at Rook.   
"All the people being nice to me today are only nice to me because they wanna have sex with me because they found out I have a hot body" He explained getting more annoyed with the situation. Rook Turned his chair so it was facing Ben.   
"Why would people only be nice for sex" He asked the situation foreign to him. Ben looked at him annoyed until the thought hit him that Rooks planet were friendly and polite people. The thought made him smile.   
"Because on most planets the species usually let their hormones run them instead of learning self control like your planet has" Rook nodded his head starting to get the picture.   
"Hey Rook be honest do you like me in shorts" Rook blushed at the question.   
"Ah-hmm" he cleared his throat sitting up straight and looking at the screens.  
"Well you do not look all that bad in them" Ben smile grew as a blush spread on his face.   
"thanks" He said looking at the ground and shoving his feet.   
"But why did you decide to wear shorts today I did not even know you had a pair" Rook seemed to calm down a bit.   
"Ya well I us to wear them all the time till I turned fourteen then my body start to curve so I never wore them but my mom is washing all my pants today and all I had were jean shorts from when I was fourteen" Ben rambled. Rook smiled at how adorable he was being.   
"hey since patalida isn't here wanna watch a movie" Ben asked changing the subject. Rook turned to the big monitor and switched the channel to a movie station. Ben turned his chair so he could see it better. The two leaned back watching the alien romance that was dubbed in English. Rook looked over at Ben to see he was curled up on the chair with his knees up and his feet almost under him. He smiled and blushed then returned to the movie. Rook loved everything about the human even his beautiful hips that make him look adorably sexy. one day he'll confess his feelings and then hug those amazing hips but for now he'll just sit and watch a movie avoiding the other plumbers in the process.


End file.
